Nazi Zombies Part 1: Nacht Der Untoten
by Dylan T.D
Summary: This is a story about Nazi Zombies. Obviously. It is Nacht Der Untoten with Dempsy, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen. It's pretty cool. I guess. Lots of killing Zombies. READ IT!


Nazi Zombies Part 1: Nact Der Untoten

By: Dylan Dietzman

I woke up in what felt like sand. I blinked a few times, unbluring my eyes, looking around. A few feet away I could see Nikolai, laying face-down in the sand. I looked back behind me and saw Takeo, the only likeable Japanese man I have ever met. I looked right next to me and saw the scum of the earth, Dr. Richtofen, one of the vilest Nazi I have ever met. He is literally insane. I looked forward, trying to stand up. My name is Tank Dempsey. I am an American soldier of World War 2. That is about as much back story as you need right now, I looked up to see the plane we all were in. It was a wreck; I can't believe that we survived that crash. What shot us out of the sky? I looked to the right of the plane and saw a figure. It was shrouded in fog and looked like it was limping. I looked around and saw a few more shrouded figures. A few minutes later I couldn't look anywhere without seeing a shrouded figure. I saw one moving forward fast, faster than the others. It was running. Once it got closer I saw that the figure was a man. He was wearing a Nazi uniform and looked ravenous. His eyes were bright yellow and he looked hungry. I screamed as the man jumped on me. I pushed him off as he tried to bight me. I punched him in the face and threw him off. I looked back at the other figures and realized they were all men in Nazi uniforms, looking just like the one that had just attacked me. I looked around to the men and started screaming.

"Everybody up, get to the building back there." I screamed and everybody jumped up. I lead them through an open window and through a door. I looked back to see Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen followed by those things. I waited for the other guys to get in the room before I pushed the door closed. I pushed as hard as I could on the door to keep those things out. I screamed at the others to help. Nikolai ran to the door and pushed next to me, but Takeo and Richtofen stood back and watched. I looked back at them in disbelief as the things were getting stronger. After a while they gave up and left. I lightly cracked the door open so I could see outside. The things were walking away. I looked back at the plane and saw a weapons cache. It had a bunch of guns and grenades in it.

"Okay people, we are going to wait for a little while and then we are going to go out and get that weapons cache, I think we are going to be here for a while." I said. We waited for the things to be way far away. I slowly opened the door and crept out. Nikolai following. Takeo and Richtofen followed, their colts drawn. Nikolai and I grabbed the box from both sides and tried to carry it inside. One of those things walked around from behind the plane and screamed. I looked back at it as I screamed for Takeo, who was the closest to it, to shoot him. He raised the gun and pulled the trigger, hitting it square in the chest. He kept coming; I looked back in disbelief as Nikolai tugged on the box. I came back to my senses and we pulled the box in quickly. The thing had alerted the ones from earlier and now they were all coming back. I swore under my breath as we ran through the door again. I dropped the box and shut the door again. I grabbed an M1 Garand and pushed on the door again. I saw a staircase and told everyone to run up. I grabbed the box and dragged it up the stairs after them. I pulled it close to the others and aimed the rifle at the staircase as those things pushed the door open. I fired off a few rounds into the crowd, dropping one to the ground instantly. I ran back to the guys and picked up a Thompson. I aimed it into the crowd and pulled the trigger. The bullets burst out into the crowd, dropping a few more.

"What the fuck are you guys doing? Pick up some guns!" I screamed back at them. Nikolai jumped and picked up an MP40 and shot it into the crowd as Richtofen picked up a Kar 98k. Takeo picked up another MP40. I pulled the trigger again, sending another burst of bullets into the crowd. Richtofen shot one of the things in the head, instantly sending it to the ground

"Shoot them in the head that takes them out!" Richtofen shouted. I aim for the head of one of them and pull the trigger, blowing its head off. I watched as the body slumped forward and tripped some of the others. I looked back around the room as I blindly fired into the crowd and saw another room.

"Quick, get to the room, these things keep coming!" I screamed, everybody ran in, I stood back, killing a few more before running in myself. I shut the door quickly and pushed hard. Nikolai and Takeo came up and helped, while Richtofen scratched his chin, talking to himself. After a few hours of pushing on the door, the smacking stopped and the things left. We waited another hour before we opened the door, making sure that they were gone. I looked at the weapons cache, unharmed. Nikolai and I pulled it into the room and secured it in an area that we could get to it easily if we needed to. I looked around the room and noticed one window, I looked out and saw a staircase leading down, and I could just barely see a few of those things walking around. I realized these things were dead as I was shooting them, they had been killed a long time ago, most likely during World War 2, since they were wearing the Nazi uniform. World War 2 had ended a few months earlier and they were sending one person from each country that participated in the war to America to discuss things. The plane they were in was shot down and crashed here. The others were dead and we were the only ones left. I told everyone to look around the building for some wood. After a few hours of searching we had a huge pile of wooden planks. I told everyone to take the pieces of wood and nail them to a window so if those things come back they can't get inside. I look around and find a box of nails.

"That's convenient," I said to myself. I gave everyone plenty of nails and told them to ram them in with the butt of their guns, after a few more hours the windows were all boarded up and none of those zombie things had seen us. I looked out a window to see only one of the zombies left. I looked back at the others as they looked outside. I guessed this was the first time they had ever really looked outside. There were a few explosive barrels outside that I thought could be used to their advantage if ever they needed it to. I looked out front where we first came in and saw a broken down truck and more explosive barrels. What the hell happened here? I looked over at everyone else, realizing they were all obviously wondering the same thing. I walked downstairs to look around; Thompson rose in case one was hiding from us. I saw a Nazi tapestry with the Swastika on it. I took my knife and slashed at it in disgust. I went downstairs to the room we were first in when this shit all started. Not much here except for the door we ran through. It had the incomplete word _HELP_ written on it, Next to the door there was a bloodstain but no body. I looked around; thinking maybe the guy had crawled away to somewhere in the room or something but didn't see anybody. I bent down and touched the blood, dry. Then, all of a sudden, I heard an explosion upstairs. I ran upstairs to see everyone screaming at Richtofen, who had apparently tested a Frag Grenade. I looked outside, hoping that the Zombie out there hadn't noticed. It had. It started screaming for the rest of them and about 10 or 15 more Zombies came out of the fog. I screamed for everyone to hide. Maybe if they couldn't find us, they would go away. I heard them downstairs, scraping at the boards, I crouched down and made my way to the staircase, I looked down to see one of the windows. A Zombie was smacking at the board, trying to knock it down. It finally firmly grasped the board and pushed it out, making it fall. I panicked and ran upstairs.

"They are getting through!" I whispered. Richtofen gasped as Nikolai took a swig of his vodka and cocked the MP40. Takeo sat in a corner and started praying.

"What the fuck are you guys doing, they are getting in there is no time for praying." I said, I heard more boards being ripped off as I pushed up to a stand. I cocked the Thompson and got ready, I went in the doorway and saw one of the Zombies had gotten in and was coming up the stairs; I shot it in the head quickly, dropping it. I looked back at the others and put the Thompson down. I walked over to the weapons cache and rummaged through it; I pulled out a Trench Gun and cocked it. I smiled and grabbed a bunch of shells, I put them all in my pocket and walked to the doorway, Nikolai did the same thing. Richtofen picked up the MP40 that Nikolai set down as Takeo went through the weapons cache and picked up a Type 99. We all walked out, ready for action. I walked to the staircase and saw a few of the zombies that had gotten in were about to get up, I pointed the gun at one of their heads and pulled the trigger, the recoil tossed me back a bit as the Zombie's head exploded. I looked back at the other as it lunged at me, trying to bite me. I jumped back as Nikolai came up and shot its head off. I looked at him and he said

"You're velcome." He walked away and pushed Takeo out of the way. I walked back with him. I looked outside and saw about 20 more of the Zombies coming to the building. I cocked the Trench Gun and walked back to the stair case. The Zombies were pouring into the building now; most of the window's boards were ripped off. I ran down to the bottom and fired into the crowd, sending 3 Zombies down. I ran up to the top as Richtofen walked over, he pointed the MP40 down into the crowd and held the trigger down. I watched as he emptied an entire clip into the crowd, dropping about 2 more. He backed away as he reloaded the gun. I pumped the gun and fired it into the crowd again. The Zombies just kept coming. I ran back to the others as Takeo stepped up and fired into the crowd, killing about 5 more. I looked at him as he reloaded the gun and shot it at the Zombies again. I pumped the gun and shot another Zombie, sending him down plus knocking a few more over. I pumped it again and looked up at the crowd. It was thinning now. I shot at them again. I pumped the gun again and fired off the last shell in the gun. I ran backwards into the room we were in and picking my Thompson back up. I ran back to the bigger corridor and shot back at the Zombies as Takeo walked up again. Nikolai shot into the crowd with the second Trench Gun he picked up. I walked back to my Trench Gun, yelling for everyone else to cover me, as I pulled six shells out of my pocket. I fed the shells in one at a time. After the last shell was in the gun I pumped the gun and walked back out. I shot one Zombie that got too close. I pumped the gun and shot into the crowd again. I ran back to the room and looked outside. They were still coming. I pumped the gun and looked around.

"Everyone get back." I screamed as I picked up a grenade. I pulled the pin and threw it into the crowd. After a few seconds the grenade exploded. Killing a lot of the Zombies. Some of the Zombies got past the explosion and were walking forward. I shot the gun at the first one and pumped it. I looked down at the bodies of the Zombies that were blown up and saw that they were all still coming at us. Their legs blown off. I jumped back and shot them. I pumped the gun and shot at them again. Killing about 2, and then I pumped it again. I aimed down at the things one more time, not paying attention to the Zombies that were not crawling on the ground. One stumbled on top of me. I pushed it off of me and tried to crawl away as the crawlers grabbed at my legs. I took the Trench Gun and jammed the butt of the gun into the crawlers head, smashing it. I jumped up to my feet, shooting at the Zombie I had pushed off me. I reloaded the gun again and pumped it. I looked back at the Zombies. There were only a few left. I looked out the window and saw the other Zombies coming out from the trees a few miles away, some running, some walking very slowly. I killed the last 3 Zombies and ran down to the stairs. I picked up the boards of the nearest window and tried to jam them back on. The others came down too and did the same. I ran to the window to see where the Zombies were. The running ones were almost to the building; I picked up my Trench Gun and shot the closest one, who had just entered the perimeter. I pumped the gun and jammed the boards onto the closest window. I ran across to the other side of the room and saw even more Zombies coming out of the woods very close to the building. I screamed at the others to get upstairs as the Zombie started climbing through the window. I shot its head off. I ran upstairs after I saw a few more Zombies come out of the woods. I pumped the Trench Gun as I got to the top and looked back to see one of the Zombies running up. I shot it and ran back to everyone else. I looked at Nikolai as he picked up a PPSH. I dropped the shotgun and picked up a BAR. I looked over to the staircase as more Zombies came up. I pointed the gun at them and fired. I screamed as the bullets burst out of the gun and ripped into the Zombies. The bullets drained from the clip within seconds and I quickly dropped it and put in another. I pointed it at the Zombies another time and pulled the trigger. The bullets ripped into more of the Zombies as I heard Nikolai's PPSH fire right next to me. I looked over at him as he looked at me and winked. I looked back down at the others as Takeo stepped up, still holding the Type 100. He pointed it into the crowd and pulled the trigger, ripping the bullets into the Zombies again. I looked back at Richtofen as he walked up with a Deployable MG42. I looked at the gun in disbelief then backed up. I rummaged through the guns until I found a Browning. I walked up and pulled the trigger. The bullets burst out of the gun in a force I didn't expect. I nearly fell over. I controlled it as best I could as I pointed the barrel towards the Zombies. I looked as the Zombies dropped one by one. These guns were a great choice. The Trench Gun wouldn't have done this. I was backed up with the force of the bullets without me noticing. I planted my feet down hard on the floor as I continued to hold the trigger. I finally ran out of bullets in the chain and looked frantically for another. I picked it up and started reloading the gun. I looked up at the others as I did so and saw that they were handling it without me. I picked up another grenade, pulled the pin out with my teeth, and screamed for the others to duck as I chucked the grenade into the crowd of Zombies. The grenade went off quicker than I thought as the fragments ripped into the Zombies heads and torsos. I looked back, seeing tons dead, others crawling. I smashed the head of the closest crawler and pointed down at the rest, letting loose. When I finally stopped firing, I didn't hear any more Zombie screams or gunfire. I walked back looking out the windows. I didn't see any Zombies nearby. I looked down at the trucks in front, thinking maybe they could use one to get out of this hell hole. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, making sure no Zombies were still in the building or anywhere near it. I jumped inside the truck to find the keys still inside. I twisted them and sighed in relief when the engine started. I ran back up to everyone, telling them to pick up the weapons and take the cache to the truck, they were getting out of here. They quickly picked up the cache and brought it out, heaving it up to the back of the truck. Richtofen and Takeo jumped up with it as Nikolai sat down in the passenger seat. I jumped into the driver's seat and turned the key. The engine roared to life as I put the gear in reverse. I made sure Richtofen and Takeo were safely secured in the back before slamming my foot down on the gas pedal. The truck jumped back and we were off. Never to see that damn building again. I looked over at Nikolai, who had is hand on his heart, breathing heavily. I grabbed his shoulder and shook it in reassurance as I said

"Don't worry, we are out of their and on the road, we will be fine." Nikolai smiled at me and nodded his head. I looked back at Takeo and Richtofen, who were talking to each other. All of a sudden I felt a huge smash and the truck jolt forward. I looked out the windshield and saw that I had hit a Zombie, smashing his skull in. I slammed on the gas pedal and ran it over as Richtofen screamed. I looked back to see about 20 Zombies chasing after the truck. I pushed down harder on the gas, and we were away. Safe. For Now.


End file.
